


[Podfic] Everything's Better with Vodka and Cogs

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe doesn't get the Way brothers at all, nor why Gerard's suddenly on his radar, but he's going to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Everything's Better with Vodka and Cogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything’s Better With Vodka and Cogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649041) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



**Time:** 19:44 mp3 18MB, podbook 11MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013009.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013010.zip)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my FAVORITES from no_tags this year and I was THRILLED to discover that it was by one of my FAVORITE authors. I am CLAPPY HANDS about it. ALL OF THEM.
> 
> Hosting courtesy of [paraka](parakaproductions.com). ♥


End file.
